One factor affecting the data rates that can be realized by devices communicating in a wireless network is the amount of bandwidth that is made available to such devices for use in conjunction with data transmissions. With respect to a given wireless network, a channelization scheme may define a plurality of wireless channels, each of which may comprise a fixed respective sub-band of a frequency band used by that wireless network. In some cases, any given one of such wireless channels may not comprise enough bandwidth to support a data rate that is satisfactory in view of the nature and/or associated requirements of data communications between some devices.